


We're Not Just Friends

by FloJoUno



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, Sleepy Cuddles, i don't know what to tag, im still so new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Ethan yawned once again, standing with his eyes closed, giving Mark the perfect chance to get closer. Scaring the shit out of the younger, Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan’s torso, pulling him closer to him. Placing his face in the curve of Mark’s neck, he exhaled, letting his body relax for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "we're not just friends" by Parks, squares and alleys

Ethan ruffled his hair, glaring at the bright computer screen, his eyes burning from exhaustion. He’s been putting off all of his work for a full week, procrastinating on things he doesn’t have energy for anymore. He has been struggling to catch up, editing his and Mark’s videos for more than six hours straight. 

He felt guilty. He was supposed help Mark and Kathryn edit, but all he’s done is sit alone in his room in complete darkness, staring at the ceiling. Hell, he hasn’t touched his own channel for days. He just doesn’t have the energy to do anything now, and his motivation flew out the window with all his joy and excitement.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, he closed his eyes for a moment. Ethan took a deep breath before standing up, stretching out his limps, letting out a loud yawn. Rubbing at his eyes, he leaned forward to look at the clock on his screen.

3:26 AM

Resting his head on the back of his chair, he sighed, extremely tired but determined to finish working. Completely still, he stayed and listened to the calming silence around him. The soft whirring from his computer, his quiet breathing, the wind whooshing outside.

Hesitantly, he stood once again, the blinding light of his screen still piercing the dark room. Making his way towards the kitchen, he ran his fingertips down the walls, mumbling a song under his breath.

“I know you want me to stop the time.”

Nodding his head lightly, he moved to the chill beat in his mind, attempting to stay awake and not walk into a wall. With sunken eyes, he weakly looked at the path he was taking, stopping once he realized he went the wrong way to the kitchen. Groaning, he turned swiftly on his heels.

Mark stood three feet away from him, staring at the blue haired boy with curiosity. He had seen him trudging along, singing underneath his breath, triggering his curiosity instantly.

They both just looked at each other, Ethan barely able to piece together the situation, while Mark only smiled gently. Inching forward, Mark tried to get closer, alarmed when Ethan backed up a step.

“Ethan?”

“Hm?”

Ethan yawned once again, standing with his eyes closed, giving Mark the perfect chance to get closer. Scaring the shit out of the younger, Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan’s torso, pulling him closer to him. Placing his face in the curve of Mark’s neck, he exhaled, letting his body relax for once.

Tightly gripping his hips, Mark took a step backwards, struggling to guide Ethan to his room. Each time they moved, Ethan would moan a no, pressing his body closer as a weak protest. Mark placed a soft kiss on his hair, rubbing circles into Ethan’s pale waist, easing him along while ignoring his faint whines.

Eventually, out of desperation to just stand and unwind, Ethan nibbled on the skin near him, creating a small mark below Mark’s ear. Immediately, the taller froze, a steady blush creeping up onto his face. He struggled to keep walking to his room, completely distracted by Ethan littering his neck with lovebites, causing his breathing to speed up.

Ethan’s kisses raised, directly on the underside of Mark’s jaw, traveling upwards to the corner of his mouth. Pecking his lips, Ethan smirked at Mark’s flustered face, rubbing their noses together before letting out a chuckle. Smiling, Mark leaned in for another kiss, delicately pulling Ethan closer to him.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ethan lazily grinned, his eyes crinkling. Holding his hand, Mark gently dragged him inside his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Grabbing a warm blanket, he wrapped it around the smaller’s shoulders, kissing his forehead before guiding him to his bed. 

Plopping face down, Ethan giggled at his own silliness before rolling to the side, curling up in a ball so all his limbs were covered with the cover. Gazing at the boy in front of him, Mark contemplated for a moment, soon filling up the space beside him. 

He brought Ethan into his chest, burying his face in his hair, fondly sighing. Ethan frantically kicked and pulled the blanket, covering Mark with half of it, moving unbelievably closer to his warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting most my fics from tumblr onto here haha


End file.
